Love is Magical
by KitsamundyTheCat
Summary: The tactician has been kidnapped by a Wyvern Rider! It's all part of Serra's evil plan, but a sage teaches her about loyalty, love, and forgiveness. Contains Sererk, and one-sided Canerra and Serius. Whee! I put up an Epilouge! Yay!
1. Canas' Crush

Love Is Magical Chapter 1: Canas' Crush  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Imagine that.  
  
Persephone: Today's chappie'll be from Canas' POV! '/444'/!!!!11!!! And for you Genderlly Challenged people, Serra is a girl, and so is Louise. This means that Canerra, Sererk, Serrent, and Louil are all NOT YAOI COUPLES! So that means no flaming allowed, because Kitsy has his very own flamethrower, so flame him, and GET FLAMED BACK!  
  
"Serra, go destroy Gbu!" Those were the words of our tactician, Saphire. He was a nice guy, but he was always putting Serra in those unreasonably dangerous situations; Gbu was a level 16 General, and Serra was merely a level 18 bishop. With just a Shine equipped to her, the situation would be desperate. "Master Saphire, if I could help Serra by killing Gbu with my Nosferatu, I'm sure it would be much easier on Serra's frail body..." I offered. "No, Canas. I can't risk losing you, and besides that, you're already at level 20. Now Serra! Attack with Shine!" "'Kay." Serra's voice was silky and soft. It soothed me just to hear her speak, and when I could see her too... ah, it was bliss. "Take this, you monster!" Serra moved so gracefully in the battlefield. No one could touch her, as she moved with the grace and speed of a swan. "Ha! Stupid girl!" That monster, Gbu, was preparing to counterattack after he rubbed where he had been scratched by Serra's Shine attack! I knew Serra was rather delicate and was a better healer than fighter, but she had even scored a double-attack with a critical hit! "NO!" Saphire yelled. "I didn't notice he was carrying a Spear!" Indeed, Gbu had tossed a spear at poor, defenseless Serra! I ran up to her as fast as I could, willing to take much damage, just to save young Serra's life, but being a Druid, I could not run quickly enough to get there in time...  
  
Just when it had seemed Serra would be shish-cabobbed for sure, she was. With only 1 HP left, another attack would finish her for sure. "Don't worry, Serra, help is on the way!" It was that Pent person. I could tell that he had eyes for Serra just by the way he looked at her. I would have to make sure that she didn't fall in love with him; he was cheating on his wife, after all. Serra's mind cleared, it was the work of Pent's demonic Psychic Staff. Serra was healed. "Thank you, Penty! You're so much help!" "Eh, it was a pleasure serving y-you, m-miss S-Serra!" He was blushing. I figured that he couldn't hide his love very well. But then I wondered if he wanted to...  
  
Then, another Spear headed straight for Serra! Gbu had spun it around; it would be a critical hit! But just before the spear hit Serra between the eyes, it burst into flame! "Madame Serra! You must pay attention!" It was that kiddie drill sergeant, Erk! I hated him with a passion! Then Lucius, another one of Saphire's troops who had an eye for Serra, used lightning and finished Gbu. Gbu was dead. By the time I got to his body, Serra, Erk, Pent, and Lucius had already walked away listening to Serra's beautiful voice rambling on about things that I couldn't hear from such a distance, completely forgetting me. "Ugh," I muttered to myself. "My relationship with Serra is about as hopeful as the one between Lyn and Hector..." 


	2. Duty Calls!

Love is Magical Chapter 2: Duty Calls  
  
Kitsy: YOU ONLY DESERVE TO READ ONE DISCLAIMER! And as far as I know, Canas is not married (if he is, then I forgot), this is a FICTION, and I'm writing it! Don't like the couples? THEN LEAVE! If any of the stuff above is NOT true, then feel free to flame me with evil death. And I'd also like to thank TwinMoons and Lady Of Dragons for helping me fix this up. Canas has also received a spanking for spying on me while I play Fire Emblem and using big words like HP. That's not gonna happen again ^^;;  
  
Persephone: And I'm guessing that today's chapter is from Pent's POV!  
  
Erk, myself, and Lucius were listening to Serra's rambling, and I would've tried to answer back to her, but I was still a little bit shaken up from when Saphire had yelled at me for disobeying his orders.  
  
"Pent, I told you to help Florina and let Serra take care of Gbu! Now we have to find Florina another lance!"  
  
Serra was like a daughter to me; I couldn't just let her die. As I thought that, a dark cloud appeared in front of me. I stopped for a second before it dissolved and heard someone mutter, "Dangit, I missed!" I figured it was Canas practicing his targeting again. He always seemed to almost hit me... You had to pity the poor Druid.  
  
"Hey, guys!" It was Saphire. I didn't have the nerve to face him. "I just got a new mission from Marquess Laus!" Everyone gasped at that remark. We weren't surprised we had a mission. We had become a band of chivalrous mercenaries who worked for a small pay; just enough to keep us alive. We were however, surprised at the fact that it was from Marquess Darin of Laus. Not long before I met Saphire, Serra told me that Eliwood, one of his troops who had left to be with his family, had slain Darin. Also, Darin's son Erik had left the Laus throne long ago. People said that there was a new Marquess of Laus, but I figured it to be just a rumor. "Our mission is this:" But as Saphire was about to tell us our mission, an aspiring mage girl named Nino pointed to the sky.  
  
"What's that flying towards us?" she yelled. "That looks like a Wyvern Rider!" Indeed, it was a Wyvern Rider approaching... Saphire? "Hurry and get the Wyrmslayers!" he commanded us.  
  
"We can't!" yelled Canas desperately. "You gave them all to Lyn when she headed back to Caelin!"  
  
"T-Then we'll just have to k-kill it!" I yelled back to him. I guess I was still a little shaken up from my argument with Saphire. I ignored Canas' strange looks at me and yelled the Wyvern Rider. "Burn in hell, monster!" I used a small portion of my powers to try and knock off the person riding it, but to my surprise, she flew well enough to dodge my magic! She knew exactly where the Thunder Magic would hit, and dodged it! Then, when I thought the limit of her knowledge was found, Nino pointed out a horrible surprise. "That's not a Wyvern Rider, Lord Pent! That's a-a Mage!" Sure enough, on closer inspection, that was a mage on a Wyvern Rider, something you don't see every day. She jumped off her Wyvern and spoke in a smooth, silky voice.  
  
"I have come on behalf of Marquess Hell. He tells you that if you ever want to see Saphire again, then you must come to Hell and save him."  
  
"Fool!" Vaida, another Wyvern Rider and one of our allies told her. "How do you expect us to come if Saphire is standing right there?" "Like this!" the Magess retorted back. "Verny, see that guy in the green dress over there? Go snatch him up and bring him to Hell and I'll get you a Wyvern Treat when we get back!" The Magess' pet wyvern did exactly as she said and she told us. "My name is Giama. Remember it, as you will see me again!" And then Giama teleported out of there, and all we could do was watch. 


	3. t3h 4wsum PWNZ02iNG l234kin9 L337 Queen ...

Love Is Magical Chapter 3: t3h 4wsum PWNZ02iNG l=234kin9 L337 Queen of Everything  
Or  
A Peek in Serra's Diary ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WARNING! This chapter is from Serra's POV. Therefore, because she knows nothing of the men competing for her love (Excluding Pent who is already married, and Sain because Rebecca won't let him) this chapter will not have romance in it. It furthers the plot and proves a few theories, if ya know what I mean!  
  
Persephone: OMG! Serra's a guy! I knew it!  
  
Kitsy: No, you idiot. Just read the fic, hmkay? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, it certainly was an eventful day. Pent, second-in-command because he  
  
refused to be a mercenary unless he got his demands, lead us out and set up camp. I swear, all boys do is whine. Why can't they be more quiet and reserved like me? Anyways, my cover almost got blown when Canas came rushing in yammering about Pent cheating on people for other men. You can't believe a thing he says. You've got to wonder what he's really reading. I couldn't believe Marquess Hell would target us. I'm one of his highest worshipers. I'm glad my "comrades" are so sarcastic. Like when Hector asked if just anyone could use a staff of St. Elimine or when Matthew insinuated that I worshiped some dark, evil, god (Which I do) if those were serious, I'd probably have totally spazzed out or something (Don't ask. "Spazzed" is another one of those weird future words Marquess Hell said would eventually exist that I always use.) You know what happens when I spaz out. I go completely berserk and start killing random people. My slaves are so contradictive. I asked one of them to jump into a volcano to amuse me, and you know what she did? SHE CRIED! I got mad, just like any evil 4wsum PWNZ02iNG l=234kin9 L337 Queen of Everything would. Then another slave said that any newborn rabbit would cry if they had to face certain death. I know I wouldn't. So I sent my army of brainwashed druids to pick up oh, about 4 or 5 hundred or so slaves and toss them into the volcano. Yano, yesterday Saphire sent me to fight this General guy, Gbu, all by myself! Of course, being the sweet, little angel I am everywhere I go, I followed his orders and commenced beating the crap out of Gbu. But since I'm sooooo frail, I got a spear rammed through my heart as a reward for following orders, and I could've lost consciousness! On the upside, I'm continuing to brainwash those dumb boys (Rath, Guy, Geitz, Dart, and Jaffar) into being my slaves. Sure, now Jaffar and Nino are happily married with children, and I accidentally murdered Geitz (Oopsie daisy!) but they're all under my spell! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
(A/N: Now Serra's done writing in her diary. These are her actual thoughts.)  
  
"Oh dammit, my pen broke." I muttered a spell and sent it to Hell! Hey, that rhymes! I have the utmost confidence in Giama. There's no way anyone will ever defeat her! I'm the only one who knows how to make her head spontaneously combust! Saphire will be Saphiriciced (Get it? Saphiriciced? Sacrificed! I made a funny!) And Marquess Hell will rule the universe. And then I, as his queen, will make everyone be my vassal! Hector will regret ever ignoring Serra Hell!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's what this is all about? Well, I may as well say now, this isn't a parallel universe and I don't read SC so they may be a bit out of character. But I like Serra's secret life! SO DO NOT FLAME ME ABOUT SERRA'S PERSONALITY! Anyways, review now and get your very own army of brainwashed druids! 


	4. Erk and Serra Meet Again

Chapter 4: Erk and Serra Meet Again  
  
A/N: For you people who think I don't like Serra or Erk... ;00 83z \/\/20/\/9z02z!11! I'll prove that in this chapter... Oh, and if you have a request for me to write, BY ALL MEANS E-MAIL ME! I'm gettin' Writers' Block now, so if you have something for me to write, I'll give you credit for the idea! Besides that, you just love my stories, right?  
  
Audience, IAT Yugi, Kayla, and Persephone: ........................  
  
Kitsy: RIIIGGGGHHHHTTT???  
  
Everyone else: YOSH!  
  
Kitsy: Good, then! Now, I've decided on this being solely a Sererk fic, hmkay? Also, the rating may go up for more than just innocent pecks on the cheek... But ya never know! NOW I START!  
  
By the way, this fic is also now in Third-Person POV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serra was lying down on the fields that night thinking of the previous day. Her tactician had been kidnapped by one of her allies, Giama. Now Marquess Hell will win for sure, and she'll finally have revenge on Hector, and get the vassals she'd been wanting. Her undercover mission was almost complete. But then, why did she feel so sad? After all, soon she could go back to Hell, her home. She just didn't know what to think anymore. What was happening to her? Was she growing attached to the boys who were constantly following her around? After all, she had once said she was jealous that Nino was engaged already to Jaffar. Was she going to fall in love?  
  
"It sure is beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" Serra jumped at the sound of another human voice. "Can I join you? Matthew is a little exhausted." It was Erk. He hadn't loosened up much during the years they were together, but Serra had noticed he wasn't as uptight as he usually was. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She answered back. She knew what he was talking about. They would occasionally tease each other by subtly referring back to when they had first gotten to know each other. This time, Erk was talking about when Lord Hector had assigned Matthew to protect Serra. They had a lot of fun doing that for no real reason. But they were more rivals than friends, and often there was a lot of tension between the two of them. Just the other night, Erk had lectured Serra about how she shouldn't let her guard down. Before they knew it, they were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. "I just came to say..." Erk began. "I wanted to say I was sorry for expecting too much from you. "Yeah..." Serra answered back. "Well I guess I shouldn't have been so defensive." "I'm also sorry for all those times I've shunned you. I should've known it was mean of me." "I suppose that shouldn't have been so... blunt, to you, Erk." "Blunt? Is that best you can do, Lady Serra?" Serra didn't answer. She couldn't remember Erk ever calling her Lady Serra before. She wondered how he even found that out. She couldn't say anything. Instead she just hugged him as hard as she could. She had come closer to tears that night than ever. Not the kind of fake tears she so often shed, but real tears. The kind of tears that come when you realize how much you've missed someone. They had seen each other, of course. How could they not if they were on a team. But it seemed as though she was meeting the true Erk for the first time. Erk must've felt the same way, because he affectionately embraced her back and said, "Your personality's nothing special, but you're not bad to look at." What he said worked, since Serra smiled at those words and said to him, "That's supposed to be my line..." 


	5. Yet Another Diary Entry

Love Is Magical: Chapter 5 Yet another Diary Entry (A/N: Okay. I'm aware that this isn't good yet, and maybe you've looked at Fifteen Emblems, and noticed some inaccuracies. The sad truth is: none of us are perfect. SO DON'T EAT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF FIFTEEN EMBLEMS! JUST SKIP TO THE NEXT ONE! Not that I've received any reviews, but I'm just going to clarify that.  
  
(A/N 2: Yes, I'm really sorry for having two of these, but this is the real author's note. In case you're not psychic or a super genius then you should probably know that this is the "prequel" to Fifteen Emblems. After these next two chapters, I'll put this down for a while to work on Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, Matthew, Heath, Legault, Renault, and Jaffar's part of the story.)  
  
And today's chapter is Serra's POV. It's in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary, I had one weird night last night. I dreamed Giama was holding Erky and Marquess Hell over a vat of oil, and I had to choose one. Maybe I'm telling myself that I can't help Giama and be loyal to Erk at the same time. Wait, be loyal to? Who am I kidding? I could care less about Er- WAIT! I meant to say the Erk is more important than World Domi- Ack! My words aren't coming out at all like I mean them! I wonder why I'm even calling him "Erky" now. I need time to think. I have to stop thinking about Erk for just a few moments...  
  
All the boys seem to be acting weird around me lately. It's like they can't stop thinking about me. What if they're on to me?! What if Erk found out that I helped Giama? Ugh and there I go, thinking about Erk again. I mean, Giama was my best friend since we were both babies, and I would've died without her. But I just can't go and betray Erk. It's taking a lot for me to say this, but I figure that I'll kill anyone who reads this (Except for you-know-who). I think I'm in love with Erk. Sure, everyone always teased me about it, but I never thought- Oog, I'm not feeling too well. Erk's outside right now, and he's just standing by my tent. I'd better stop writing right now, or he might catch me writing this stuff down.  
  
(End Diary Entry)  
  
"Serra?" Erk called out to me. "I just wanted to be with you." "Well," I said back to him. "Make it quick, I'm getting kinda tired. And you know how crabby I get when I'm tired." "Yeah, and when that happens," he said, "All hell breaks loose!" He laughed heartily, since Pent had a worse sense of direction than Wallace, and thought we could get to Hell in no time if we all started digging. Of course, I didn't laugh. "Anyways, have you ever had something you wanted to say, but just couldn't say it?" His voice was serious now... I knew how he felt. That was how I was feeling right now. All I could say was, "Yeah..." "Well," he said back to me. "I guess this is the only way to say it." Then his lips approached mine, and he kissed me. 


	6. Revenge of Erishkigal pt 1

Love is Magical- Chapter 6: Revenge of Erishkigal (pt. 1) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
I freaking screwed up with the accuracy on this one. Anyways, I don't read support conversations so I'd like to thank Lady of Dragons for helping me with this fic... Anyways, I thought this chapter up while idly sitting outside. Just thought I'd let you know that I do like Erk, I do like Canas, I do like Serra, and I do like Pent. However I do not like Rebecca, Louise, Nino, or Heath as illustrated in this chapter. Just thought I'd let you know. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
As the kiss deepened, something became clear to Serra. What would Erky think if she just let him kiss her like this? Serra realized she couldn't let him think she was a pushover. She broke free of Erk's grip and started shouting. "What do you think you're doing?" Before Erk could even get up, she kept on yelling. "Just because we're friends doesn't mean that you can do whatever you like! I hope you go to-" "Where, Serra?" Erk knew where she was going to tell him to go, but he was hoping she would think about what she was saying. "Never mind," she told him. "You would stink up the place anyway!" She had forgotten it was all a charade. Now she was genuinely mad. Then Pent's voice was calling, "Rebecca? Rebecca? Rebecca, what are you doin- Aaagh!" Erk and Serra rushed outside. Pent was lying on the ground... dead. Rebecca stood over Pent's body, disappointed that he put up such a poor fight. But it didn't look like Rebecca standing there. Her face seemed twisted and tainted by evil, and her eyes had no pupils.  
  
"Feh. 'Former Student of the Archsage Athos?' I think not. Athos would never allow something so pathetic to even look at him. If you can't even beat me in this body then you wouldn't have stood a chance against me in my true form!" She, or it, hadn't spotted Serra or Erk yet. "Rebecca" was too busy praising herself. "Rebecca's voice seems like it's fused with an evil entity. She's been possessed for sure." Erk was thinking out loud, but Serra realized that she must have released it with her anger. Louise stood behind Heaths' tent. It was obvious she wanted to use a sneak attack, but she was sobbing loudly. Rebecca turned around. Her true soul did not seem to even try resisting the demon. Rebecca faced Heaths' tent, and began to fire arrows toward Louise, who was sobbing so loudly she couldn't hear the arrows searing through the air. They missed. Or they missed Louise; Heaths' tent was burned to cinders, and his blood-soaked bones were smoking from the powerful Gespent magic imbued in the arrows. Louise began to cry even harder. Rebecca's sinister eyes widened, as if she were casting a spell with her eyes. Suddenly, Louise cried even harder. She kept wailing as though she were the last person on earth. Erk and Serra weren't stupid enough to try and save Louise; there was a barrier of dark magic that only the Archsage Athos himself could have shattered: Erishkigal. 


	7. Revenge of Ereshkigal pt 2

Love is Magical: Chapter 7 Revenge of Ereshkigal pt. 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wheeee! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so now I'm going to continue anyways! Although I usually prefer to wait for a review before uploading a new chapter... If this doesn't seem very romantic, it's prol'ly because I'm trying to entertain a wider audience. And besides that, the situation compliments the plot. So this chapter may also concentrate on plot development more than romance, BUT YOU SHOULD READ IT AND REVIEW IT JUST THE SAME! Also, I misspelled "Ereshkigal" last chapter... Oops. Be warned; I'm feeling random today. And thus the fic resumes! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serra was a little nervous now. She knew that she couldn't summon the power of that kind of demon, so she couldn't possibly have accidentally summoned it.  
  
"HEY, ERK! WHY'RE YOU AND SERRA HIDING BEHIND A TENT!?!?!?!?!?!" Nino... She wasn't exactly the most hygienic of the boogers in the nose we call our universe... Or the sneakiest one either. "OH!!! I GET IT!!! YOU'RE TRYING TO HIDE FROM REBECCA!!!" Rebecca stared at the tent, and then at Nino. "REBECCA!!! THERE IS NOBODY BEHIND ERK'S TENT!!! IN FACT-" But her words were cut off by an arrow whizzing through her heart. Louise began sobbing even harder, and she was knee-deep in tears. There was no way to escape her magical prison, and she was drowning. Serra realized they were already spotted, so she may as well try and save Louise. After all, she, Erk, Lucius, and Canas were the only ones left. Serra began to mutter an incantation (the most advanced one she knew) and aimed her rescue staff at Louise. If she was lucky enough, she could get Louise out of the Ereshkigal Sphere. Then, everything turned black. Serra, being who she is, couldn't help but look around. It began to... snow? That just didn't make any sense! Wasn't it fairly warm in the spring? Then she realized what it was. It was the anima spell, Fimbulvetr. But if whoever was possessing Rebecca could use Ereshkigal, then they would have to have recovered its remains from Nergal's ashes. She turned around, totally forgetting about Louise, who was neck-deep in tears, and accidentally warped Erk to her. Then the ground became a glacier, right where Erk had been standing. "Serra," he said. "You saved me. After I had acted so... recklessly to you." "I'm sorry..." she answered. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I-" "Look out!" Erk heard someone's warning and dived out of the way, just in time to avoid a hit from a Bolting. He looked up. There was Rebecca's corpse floating in the air, and next to it was a boy with a turban, cape, sleeveless shirt, pants (You never know with people like Lucius and Canas) and boots, all different shades of purple. He also wore a sash around his waist and holding his turban together. You could see both his eyes, and they were filled more with self-disappointment than malice.  
  
"I'm surprised you four managed to live until her body could no longer take it. I told her that if she cooperated I would spare her but, I guess she was too frail." His voice was like his eyes. It had pity for Rebecca, and was gentle, and without a sneer. "I am Negliph. Mother has given me orders to dispose of you, and expressly stated that the consequence would be the death of my little sister. This is a family issue. I have nothing against you, but my life is meaningless without my sister. When father was murdered by the Lycian League in the line of duty, I made a vow to never allow another one of my family members to die." "That's very noble," a gentle voice said trying to sound menacing. "But you are willing to kill instead of finding a way to rescue your sister? You sicken me." Negliph looked around to try and find who said it, but before he could identify who owned the voice, the owner came out of the ground and tied him up in a split second. It was Giama. "I'm very disappointed in you!" Negliph looked up, and in his eyes were hatred. He vanished and Rebecca and Louise's bodies dropped onto the ground. "Now I'll pick off the rest of you, starting with you, Serra!" Serra began to back away, but tripped. She couldn't get up and trembled. Giama approached, and prepared her Excalibur spell. But just before she muttered the final word of the incantation, a hand touched her cheek. "You know what's good about the fire spell, Giama?" Erk asked teasingly. "You don't need an incantation!" Then Giama's face was incinerated. Before the fire burned out she yelled, "Your tactician will suffer twice as much pain as Heath did!" She pointed at Heath's bones, soaked red with blood, and vanished, probably back to Hell. Serra got up and ran into Erk's arms. "You saved me today, Erky! Twice!" She was in tears, and Erk patted her back and said some words of comfort in her ear. He didn't mention though, that it was the first time she had really cried since she had joined Lyn's Legion three years ago. All he could think about was how glad he was that Serra had finally forgiven him, and how happy they would be after their journey was over.  
  
THE END  
  
Well, actually no. I'll put in more romance once I finish Fifteen Emblems. After all, what kind of seven-chapter romance fic would this be if less than half of it revolved around romance? Oh well. Check Fifteen Emblems to see when I finish and keep working on this. And please, don't flame the prologue; I typed it up a long time ago and I had some really bad inaccuracies. I'll make Bern go up in flames or something (I'll like that, heh heh heh...) and also excuse me if I don't have the personalities quite right. You know by now how bad I am with those ^-^;; 


	8. Epilouge

Epilogue:  
  
"So... In the end you failed to defeat them, didn't you, Giama?"  
"Y-Yes sir. Please have mercy... Marquess Hell"  
"How many times have I told you?! My name is Markiel!" Markiel stood up. He wore no shirt, and had the bottom part of a white robe on. "You fools... You sicken me. Serra has betrayed me, and now I am told that you have been defeated by a child?! Go and kill Serra. I don't care what you have to do. Just spare Canas. He should be dead anyways... I wish to bathe in the blood of a druid." "Understood." Giama flew off, knowing her target. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe it! You had to retreat?!" A woman with all of her features covered in black was yelling at Negliph. "Were you not born of the two most powerful druids in the universe?!"  
"I'm sorry, mother. It will not happen again." Negliph scowled. He was thinking that if she was so powerful, why didn't she kill them herself? "Hmph. I'm going to go talk to Mimi." "No," The woman blocked his way. "I want you to make sure no one enters or leaves Ostia. Serra will surely return there for the funeral of the Marquess, heh heh heh. I want you to ambush her when she arrives. Be warned: If you fail this time, I shall cast Mimi into the dungeon where she shall die of thirst if not at the hands of the Reaper." Negliph walked off. "If you do that, 'Mother Dearest,' then I shall see to it that I will be the last of Nergal's descendants..." 


End file.
